1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for mounting in a bathtub or the like as an aid when climbing in or out.
Such mechanisms are helpful or indispensable for elderly or infirm persons. They make it possible and convenient to climb into and out of a bathtub or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic structure in every case has a seat panel. The seat panel is usually supported by a folding frame whose folding members are adjustable and thus bring about a change in the height of the seat panel. It can be driven by an electric motor or pneumatically, or by using the water pressure of the domestic water supply.
Such a mechanism has been disclosed by German Pat. No. DE 44 37 515 A1. In that case a lift mechanism in the form of a telescoping column grips the seat. It has a number of telescoping cylinders that can move in and out. The bottom of the telescoping column is supported, directly or indirectly, on the bottom of the tub, and the top is supported on the seat.
In all mechanisms and devices that are intended for the handicapped, the primary question is of reliability in use. Thus, in the embodiment with the mentioned telescoping column, the height cannot be changed in any case at all once it is set without the user wanting to do so. The user should be able to adjust the height positively, reliably, and permanently to any desired level.
This requirement is not met in the known embodiment with the mentioned telescoping column. This is the case particularly when the drive for extending and retracting the column is pneumatic or hydraulic. Specifically, the load on the seat can lead to the seat being lowered jerkily.